1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plasmapheresis apparatus and processes and, specifically, to safety procedures for matching blood donors with returned blood components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plasmapheresis is a process for obtaining plasma from a blood donor by extracting blood, centrifuging the blood to remove plasma, and then returning red blood cells to the donor. The critical danger in plasmapheresis procedures is that the red blood cells might be inadvertently returned to the wrong donor. This type mistake results in serious health complications and can even result in death of the blood donor.
The prior art techniques used to insure safety in plasmapheresis procedures have included visual matching of identifying indicia on the blood collection bag with and the donor, the donor's cot number, or the like. The indicia used in an attempt to correctly match the blood collection bag with the correct donor have included color matching, numerical data, as well as the matching of distinctive plugs and receptacles associated with the blood collection bag and blood donor.
The present invention has as its object an improved method for avoiding mistakes in returning red blood cells to the correct donor during plasmapheresis by rendering the blood return system inoperative until identifying indicia have been verified.
Another object of the plasmapheresis method of the invention is to seal the reinfusion port of the blood collection container until such time as the identifying indicia on the bag have been matched with the correct donor.
Another object of the invention is the provision of an apparatus for rendering the return blood system inoperative which utilizes a lock box which must be operated by a unique key which forms a part of the identifying indicia associated with the blood collection bag and donor.
Additional objects, features and advantages will be apparent in the written description which follows.